Let Me Call You Sweetheart
by koolkat21
Summary: When Jr gets involved in helping an old flame with her dangerous ex-husband, he could end up in danger as well.....Note:Final chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

It was a regular morning at the 15th squad when John Clark Jr. came in in a rush, sparking the curiosity of Andy.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, everyone," Jr. said, sitting down at his desk.  
  
"Everything, allright?" Andy asked.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he replied sitting down across from his partner.  
  
"Well, because you haven't been late since... well, I don't even remember the last time you were late."  
  
"I know, it's no biggie. I just had some trouble sleeping last night and I overslept this morning."  
  
Andy nodded, however John new he wasn't going to drop the matter. A nod usually meant he understood he didn't want his problems broadcast over the whole squad and that he would bring it up later when they were alone. It was just one of those qualities that made Andy such a good partner- when of course he was in a friendly partner like mood, that is.  
  
Just then a beautiful woman with a slim figure, long brown hair, and a beautiful complexion entered the room looking rather upset. "Uh, excuse me, can I speak to a Detective Clark right away?"  
  
Jr. looked up at the mention of his name and nearly fell out of his chair when he saw who was standing before him. "Kirsten?!"  
  
"John! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" she said, running over to him and giving him a hug, both unaware of Rita's evil glare toward them from her desk.  
  
"Kirsten, what are you doing here? How- When-"  
  
"Can we talk somewhere in private?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Let's go in the coffee room."  
  
They both then proceeded into the coffee room, while everyone in the room watched them, curious as to whom the mystery girl was.  
  
When they both entered the room, Jr. quietly closed the door behind him and turned to face her, both of them being silent for a few moments.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare, I just thought I'd never see you again," Jr. stated.  
  
"Yeah, me, too."  
  
"So, why now of all times did you chose to come back to see me? Was it to hurt me again?"  
  
"What?! John, look I... I don't have time for this. Look, maybe this was a bad idea, I'm sorry."  
  
Jr. sighed and stopped her. "I'm sorry. I... So why did you come to see me?"  
  
"Well, I was talking to your cousin on the phone the other day and she mentioned that you were a detective here."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So, I have a problem and I need someone I can trust."  
  
"Someone you can trust? Gee, I thought that I would be the last person for that."  
  
"Look, can we just forget about the past for one minute and pretend that I'm just a regular citizen of New York needing your help?"  
  
"A citizen? You live here? You've been living here all this time?"  
  
"Yeah, but I-"  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help you."  
  
"What?! You don't even know what I want help with, yet!"  
  
"No, but why should I help you after what you did to me? Is that all I'm good for? Is that the only reason why you came to see me, because of my job title?"  
  
"You know, I could have picked any cop I wanted to, but I didn't because I wanted someone I knew I could trust and ever since I first met you, I've trusted you with my whole life. Now do I need to go to someone else, or will you help me?"  
  
John hesitated a moment. "Fine, what's up?"  
  
"Okay, uh, well it's my ex-husband. I broke up with him because he cheated on me, on several occasions, and now he wants me back. I told him no, but he wouldn't give up. He keeps calling me, driving by my apartment, leaving me notes on my door, everything. He even left one that said, "If I can't have you, no one can". I got a restraining order against him, but he keeps walking through them."  
  
"Did he give you that bruise on your arm?"  
  
"Yeah. He came over the other night. And when I wouldn't let him in, he broke down my door and started yelling at me. And when I threatened to called the cops, he grabbed me really hard and said that if I did he would kill me."  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"The night before last. I'm sorry, I know you don't want to be hearing about this, but I didn't know what else to do."  
  
She then broke down in John's arms, John trying as best as he could to keep his professional appearance clear, for he hated to admit it, but he wanted to strangle her himself after what she did to him years before.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I just..."  
  
John sighed it's okay. What's his name?"  
  
She hesitated for a few moments. "Jack Martin."  
  
"Jack Martin? As in my best friend back in college, Jack Martin? You married him?"  
  
"Well, you guys weren't really friends when we..."  
  
"Yeah, that's because he told me he was moving to California. And we had gotten into a fight over it, but I never-"  
  
"Look, please can we leave the past behind us? I need help."  
  
"Fine. But just until you're safe. Then I never want to see you again."  
  
He then stormed out, as she quietly followed behind him. "Uh, how-"  
  
"I'll call you when I have some info," he stated coldly to her.  
  
"Okay," she barely whispered, walking quickly out of the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Andy asked.  
  
"Not much. Just someone I knew back in college who wants me to help her because her ex-husband is threatening her and won't leave her alone. Look uh, I'm going to go pay this guy a visit."  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Na, not yet. I'll let you know when or if I do."  
  
He then quietly walked out of the room, steamed full of anger at everything. And wondering how his old buddy Jack was going to react once he came face to face with him after all this time. 


	2. When Old Friends Meet

Jr. managed to find Jack's apartment, but hesitated outside of the door before he knocked. Jack and him were nothing but inseparable through college, and Jack was even happy for him and Kirsten when they were together. And even though on that last day before graduation they had had a fight, he still remembered all of the good times they had had together. He shook his and sighed. But no matter how many good times they had, he couldn't ignore what he did to him with Kirsten now and in the past. He then knocked and he didn't expect what stood before him. Back in college, Jack was the all-round popular blond haired, blue eyed, muscular jock that made the ladies swoon all around him like flies, and now what stood before him was a dirty long haired blond, grayish eyed, kind of chubby looking scumbag.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Jack said, taking a sip of a beer he hand in his hand.  
  
"Uh, Jack, do you know who I am?" Jr. replied.  
  
Jack squinted at him. "And why I would I know that?"  
  
Jr. realized he was obviously a little plastered, and started to grow impatient. "Look harder."  
  
Jack looked at him a few moments and gasped. "John? Little John Clark Jr.?! From college?! Whoa, I almost didn't recognize you with your pretty boy looks. You sure have changed."  
  
Jr. nodded. "It's nice to see you again, Jack."  
  
"Dude, what the hell are you doing here?! I thought we hated each other."  
  
"Well, in a matter of speaking one more than the other," he mumbled.  
  
"So what the hell brings you buy, then?"  
  
Jr. sighed and got out his badge. "For this."  
  
"My god, are you a-"  
  
"A detective with the NYPD."  
  
"A what?! Since when did you like playing cop?"  
  
"Since after college. You see, I wanted to do something that mattered in my life, and I've always had a great respect for what my father did, so I decided to go to the police academy after graduation. And here I am."  
  
"Touching story. So what the hell do you want with me? I thought we weren't friends anymore."  
  
"This isn't personal. It's business."  
  
"What do you mean? I ain't done nothin' wrong."  
  
"Does Kirsten ring a bell to you?"  
  
"Kirsten? You mean your old-"  
  
"Yeah. And your ex-wife."  
  
"Ah, look man, I never wanted to make you even more mad, it's just that I couldn't help it, me and Kirsten had something special, and I-"  
  
"Look, right now, I don't care. I'm just here to ask you why you won't leave her alone. And why you're threatening to kill her."  
  
"Did she tell you that? Because she's lying."  
  
"Look, it doesn't matter how I found out, I just want you to stop, or the next time I see you, you're going to be talking to me behind bars. Understood?"  
  
"Aw, John, would you do that to a friend?"  
  
"If they did something wrong, yes. But of course you're not a friend. And I know that she has a restraining order against you. So you had better follow it, or you're going to be in big trouble. You understand me?"  
  
"Clearly," he replied, getting up in his face, which made Jr. almost pass out from the strong beer smell.  
  
"Good."  
  
He then turned around to leave and slammed the door behind him, soon hearing Jack open it and start to yell at him. "You know, you've changed! You're not the fun loving prankster that you used to be in college. In fact, you make me sick!!"  
  
Jr. sighed. "That makes two of us." **  
  
A couple days later, Jr. was working at his desk, when Kirsten ran in, upset. "John?"  
  
Jr. looked up and wanted to pound his fist through a wall when he saw her. She now had a black eye, and some cuts on her face that went along with her bruise on her arm.  
  
"Did he do this to you?" he said, going over to her.  
  
She nodded. "And he said that no one, not even you can protect me. And that the next time I said anything to you, that he would kill me."  
  
"Allright, stay here. Uh, John, could you maybe take her to the pokey, and get her a blanket and some coffee?"  
  
John nodded. "Sure thing, detective."  
  
He then led her out of the room, and Andy entered wondering what happened. "Hey, isn't that that girl you told me about, and who was in here the other day?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So your friend- or uh, your old friend, didn't back off I presume."  
  
Jr. shook his head. "No. And she said that he even threatened to kill her next time if she said anything else to me about him. But I think this time he won't be able to reach her when I get done with him."  
  
"Look, I'm coming along."  
  
"No, Andy, you-"  
  
"Look, we're friends and partners. We help each other. So I'm going to help you with this, allright?"  
  
"Fine. Let's go." ** 


	3. Catching the Criminal

Jr. and Andy approached Jack's apartment about ten minutes later, and knocked, Jr. trying to hold back his urge to punch him through a window when he saw him. He took a deep breath and soon heard a reply from inside.  
  
"Who is it?!"  
  
"It's John and my partner Detective Sipowitz, Jack. Open up," Jr. stated.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because if you don't then we'll break the door down," Andy replied.  
  
"Fine. Hold on a sec."  
  
Jr. and Andy then waited a few seconds, then suddenly hearing something opening inside.  
  
"Shit, he's going out the window!" Jr. said.  
  
He then stepped back and kicked the door open, seeing Jack halfway through the window.  
  
"Freeze, Jack!!" Jr. said pointing his gun towards him and grabbing him.  
  
"What?! I just needed some fresh air!" he replied.  
  
Jr. slammed him onto a table and cuffed him. "Yeah, right."  
  
"Hey, what the hell are you cuffin' me for? I ain't done nothin' wrong!"  
  
"Sure, that's what all pricks like you say," Andy stated.  
  
"Come on," Jr. said, picking him up from the table.  
  
"Where are we goin'?"  
  
"Shut up!" Jr. snapped, as they went out the door. **  
  
A short while later, they all entered the interrogation room, and sat down, Jr. and Andy both glaring at him.  
  
"What? I told you already, I ain't done nothin' wrong!" Jack said.  
  
"Really? Why don't you tell Kirsten that? That is if she can see you through her black eye," Jr. responded.  
  
"What? Hey that bitch is lyin'! I didn't do nothin' to her!"  
  
"Oh, so what, she just beat herself up and pinned it on you then?"  
  
"I don't know! With as crazy as she is, she very well could have!"  
  
"Sure, because that's what all women who are victims of abuse do, right?"  
  
"Look, I'm telling you, I ain't done nothin' wrong!"  
  
"You go ahead and keep telling yourself that, Jack, but that ain't gonna change the fact that there's a very battered and very scared woman here that you thought would be fun to smack around!" Andy stated.  
  
"So, she's just got a few bruises, she'll live."  
  
Andy then smacked him and got in his face. "Look, Jack, my girlfriend had a sister who kept getting smacked around by her husband and eventually was killed. So I have about zero tolerance for smartass dickheads like you! So you had better straighten up or I'll straighten you up and trust me, you don't want that, not from me."  
  
"Fine. But I still ain't sayin' nothin'."  
  
Jr. sighed. "Fine maybe a few hours behind bars will change your mind. Let's go." **  
  
Jr. yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was later that night and he was busy working on some fives.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll be heading out, Connie has to go to a bridal shower of one of her friends and I promised her I'd watch the baby, and of course Theo."  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure," Jr. said without looking up from his desk.  
  
"You okay, kid?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. It's just kind of hard seeing two people I cared most about in college in this situation. I mean, we were like the three musketeers back then and we did everything together. But uh, I guess some things can't last forever, right?"  
  
"Look, I know it has to be tough. You've had a rough year with that whole prostitute thing, your dad getting drunk and then having to retire and now this.. I just hope you know that you don't have to hold back on me. I'm here for you if you ever need to vent or something."  
  
Jr. smiled. "I know. Thanks, Andy."  
  
Andy smiled, too and nodded. "Sure. I'll uh, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
He then sat there and noticed a uniform walking buy, which he flagged down.  
  
"Johnson how's Martin?"  
  
"He's doing okay. Sound asleep when I last saw him."  
  
Jr. nodded. "Allright, thanks."  
  
He then continued to work when suddenly he heard commotions coming from outside.  
  
"He's gone!"  
  
Jr. ran out. "Who?"  
  
"Me," a deep voice from behind him.  
  
That was the last thing Jr. heard before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and he lapsed into darkness. ** 


	4. Hoping

Note: Thank you very much to all who reviewed. That means a lot to me and really inspires me.:-) Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's kind of short, but I'm building. Enjoy!!  
  
Jr. slowly woke up to excruciating pain coursing through his head. He looked around, not sure where the hell he was, just some cold, dark room which didn't have any windows or barely any light. He tried to get up, but found that his hands and feet were bound together. Great, he thought, just what I need. He then tried to yell out, but soon discovered the piece of duct tape over his mouth.  
  
"Well, well. Look who decided to finally wake up."  
  
Jr. looked up and saw Jack standing before him with a sly grin on his face. Dumbass prick, he thought, wishing he could hit him harder than anything.  
  
However, that must have been the thoughts on Jack's mind, for not two seconds later, he felt a swift kick in his side, making him wince in pain.  
  
"So, you think you're this brilliant smartass detective do you? A big hotshot are you? Well, I hate to tell you this, but you messed with the wrong guy. Oh sure, we were best friends in college and everything, but you know, things change. And I hate people who piss me off the way you did!" he stated, kicking him again, hearing a muffled groan come from him. "I told Kirsten to just leave it alone, but no, she just couldn't keep her big yap shut! And then you and your fat ass partner had to come and ruin my day. Good thing you have some not so bright cops. Oh, I bet you're probably wondering how I maneuvered that little escape so swiftly, eh? Well, I told the cop who was guarding me that I wanted to make my one phone call that I'm privileged to. And after he let me out I turned around and knocked him out, thus stealing his keys, and making my swift escape. You were so involved in your work that you didn't even see me sneak past you. Shows how bright you are. So therefore, you make my life a living hell, I make yours a living hell. Whether I actually decide to kill you or not, I haven't decided yet."  
  
Jr. muffled something and Jack ripped off the tape, resulting in a scream from Jr. "What?!"  
  
"I hate to burst your bubble, Jack, but everyone's going to start looking for me when I don't show up for work. They're not dumb you know."  
  
"So let them look. Because they won't have a clue as to where you are."  
  
"What? Where the hell are we?"  
  
"You're in my shack now," a big, black guy said coming in, followed by two white trashy looking thugs.  
  
"You see they're with me. I tell them what to do, and they always obey me," Jack stated, heading towards the door. "He looks too...nice. Rough him up some, but don't kill him yet.  
  
Jr.'s eyes widened. Yet? Oh god, please let them find me. Please don't let me leave the world like this. Without telling Rita that I love her, or without telling dad how much I love him...without telling Andy how much of a father he's been like to me and that I love him, too. Please, if I have to die, let me live long enough to tell them that. Let me see them one last time.  
  
The three guys then did their dirty work, giving him a few more swift kicks in the chest, and his face, making him bite his lip to keep from screaming out in pain.  
  
But he new Andy and how good of a cop he was and how good all the others were, and knew that they wouldn't give up and would eventually find him. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too late. ** 


	5. The Real Deal

"Morning," Andy said, walking into the precinct the next morning. "Sorry I'm late, I had to have a short conference with Theo's teacher about something."  
  
"No problem, Andy," Lt. Rodriguez stated. "You're just in time. I have a homicide I need for you and John to check out."  
  
"Sure. Where is he anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping you would know."  
  
"No. Uh, maybe he's just overslept again. I'll swing by his apartment on my way to the crime scene." **  
  
About ten minutes later, Andy arrived at his apartment and knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments and didn't get any response. "Junior?! You awake? Come on, open the door!"  
  
He then knocked a few more times, and still didn't hear a sound from inside. He then got an unexplainable uneasy feeling in his stomach and though he didn't want to, kicked the door open and ran inside. "John, are you here?!"  
  
He ran into every room and couldn't find a trace of him. "Shit. Junior, where are you?" **  
  
Jr. awoke slowly that morning, soon feeling the painful effects of what had happened the night before. He then tried to move, but found it was too painful.  
  
"Well, well, look who finally decided to wake up. Mr. Sleeping Beauty himself. Have a good rest?" Jack said.  
  
"Go to hell," Jr. managed to mumble.  
  
Jack laughed following a kick into Jr.'s side. "I'd watch saying things like that if I were you. I'm your only chance to survive. "Now here's your breakfast," he stated, dumping a disgusting looking bowl of what seemed to be oatmeal down in front of him.  
  
Jr. glared at him. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Well, soot yourself, because that's all you're getting for awhile. So I suggest you take it, no matter how gross it may seem. After all, you have to keep up your strength, don't you?"  
  
He then laughed his head off and walked out of the room, Jr. soon passing out from a combination of tiredness and pain. **  
  
Andy walked back into the precinct a short while later, worried. "Hey, Liu, you got a minute?"  
  
"Andy, what's wrong? Where's John and why aren't you at the crime scene, yet?"  
  
"Look, I don't care, assign it to someone else, because right now we have a problem."  
  
"What kind of a problem?"  
  
"I don't know. I went to Junior's apartment and he wasn't there. And I even went inside and there was no sign of him having been home last night. It's not like him to just not come to work like this and leave us hangin'. Something's up."  
  
"Are you sure? Because he seemed pretty bummed out about this case you guys were workin' on."  
  
Andy shook his head. "No, he doesn't let that stuff affect his work. Now look, I may have only known him a year, but I still know him better than you, professionally and personally. And I know that something's wrong. I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach."  
  
"Uh, lieutenant?" gay John said from his desk. "Phone call for you."  
  
Rodriguez nodded and grabbed the nearest phone. "Lieutenant Rodiguez. What?! Why the hell wasn't I informed about this first thing this morning?... Well I don't care, from now on I want to be the first to be informed about anything that happens, especially something like this. Now I want a team out there looking for this guy, I don't care how long it takes, understood? Good."  
  
"What's up?" Andy asked, worried.  
  
Rodriguez sighed. "Jack Martin somehow managed to escape last night and he's no where to be found."  
  
"Wait a minute, at about what time last night?"  
  
"Uh, about nine. Why?"  
  
"Because I left at about five minutes till and left Junior working in here on the fives. You d-"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Andy and Rodriguez quickly turned and found Connie looking in horror at the floor. They both looked to where she was pointing and saw a small pool of blood on it.  
  
"Oh my god," Andy replied as he watched in horror, knowing very well that it could be his partner's. **  
  
A few hours later, Andy and everyone else waited in agony, of whether or not the blood was going to match Jr.'s. Rita and Andy were the most anxious, scared to death that they may not ever see him again.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, and Andy grabbed it before it could even finish the first ring. "Sipowitz."  
  
Everyone then watched him as he sighed and his head dropped. "Yeah, allright, thank you."  
  
"Well?" Rodriguez asked.  
  
Andy hesitated a moment before answering. "The blood we found matches with John's."  
  
"Oh my god!!" Rita shouted out, collapsing into her chair.  
  
Connie ran over to her and held her close as she began to sob.  
  
Andy however, sat there a few minutes with a mad look on his face and got up quietly, making his way into the men's' bathroom/locker room and shut the door behind him. He stood there a few minutes, getting flashbacks of Simone, Sorenson, his wife, and his son and their deaths. He then punched a locker in a fit of rage and started screaming.  
  
"I won't lose you, too, do you understand me?!" he looked up and started shaking. "I won't let you take another one away from me, especially not him!! I will get him back!! You just watch me!! I won't let you take him from me!!"  
  
He then fell against the lockers and silently began to shed a few tears, praying that he would soon find him... Alive. **  
  
Jr. woke up once more later that afternoon, shivering and feeling like he was going to blow chunks at any given moment.  
  
"Hey, Johnny, I got a surprise for ya," Jack said entering.  
  
"Yeah, well whatever it is, I don't want it," he replied weakly.  
  
"Aw, but don't you want to meet my faithful sidekick?"  
  
"I thought I already did."  
  
"Nope. This one is the real brains behind the operation."  
  
"Hello, John."  
  
Jr. managed to look up and almost gasped when he saw who was standing before him. "Kirsten?!" ** 


	6. The Unsettling Truth

Note: I would like to thank movie-mania and Shady Lady for their loyalty towards this fic. Thank you so much, you guys rock!!:-)  
  
** "Naw, the name's Anna," she stated. "Remember? Kirsten's twin double?"  
  
"What? Why, how-"  
  
"Aw, and you think your poor little Kirsten left you for this guy? Nope, sorry bub, it was me. Kirsten's living rich off some other dope in California."  
  
"But... why? What reason do you have to do this to me?"  
  
"Aw, who really ever knows these things?"  
  
"But, it doesn't make any sense, what did I ever do to you?"  
  
"Well, does the name David Martin ring a bell to ya?"  
  
Jr. thought for a moment and a light went off in his head. "Yeah. He was a guy who held up that bank last year and killed three people."  
  
"Yeah, and then you killed him."  
  
"Look, he needed to be stopped before he killed anyone else. He wasn't letting up and there was no other choice."  
  
"Well, too bad you see it that way, Clark. Because that was my brother," Jack stated.  
  
Jr. sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I was ju-"  
  
"What? Just doing your job?! That's bullshit! You killed him point blank! He was my best friend, my only friend and thanks to you, I have nothing!"  
  
"Nothing? What about your little wife here?"  
  
"She's not my wife. In fact, we were never married. And in fact she was going to marry David. It was just part of the plan to make it more realistic."  
  
"And the bruises?"  
  
"Makeup does wonderful wonders," she replied, smirking.  
  
Jr. glared at her. "Charming."  
  
"I thought so. So you see, we both have very good reason to kill you. Now enough chitchat and on to business. Guys, get in here!"  
  
A moment later, the trio was back, looking meaner than ever.  
  
She then proceeded to give instructions to them, while she walked towards the door. "Do something to him. I don't care what. Just don't kill him yet."  
  
"Sure thing, boss," one of them said, anxiously rubbing his hands together.  
  
Jr. groaned. Yet. He was beginning to loath that word.  
  
"I can't believe you guys went to this much trouble just to get me," Jr. stated to Jack.  
  
"Well, it worked, didn't it?"  
  
He then exited and not a moment later, Jr. felt the sharp pains once again, only this time, he wasn't sure if he would be able to make it through them. ** Andy searched frantically through Jack's apartment, hoping and praying to find something, anything that could lead them to where Junior was.  
  
"Hey, Andy, take a look at this," Greg said from the other room.  
  
Andy walked as fast as he could to where he was, wondering what to expect.  
  
Greg handed him a picture of Jack and another woman together.  
  
"What's this?" Andy asked impatiently who was not in the mood for any guessing games at the moment.  
  
"Jack's wife. We found their wedding vows along with some newspaper clippings inside the frame talking about how she was murdered in carjacking a year back."  
  
"Wait a minute, didn't Kirsten mention that they had been married for about five years?"  
  
"Exactly. Which means that they're lying and she's somehow involved in this."  
  
Andy shook his head. "Man, this just keeps getting better and better," he replied sarcastically. **  
  
It was raining. People were crowded all over and he could hear sobs in the distance. He tried to see what was going on, but couldn't make much out.  
  
"Excuse me, could somebody tell me what's going on here?!" he yelled.  
  
However there was no response.  
  
He then saw everyone from the fifteenth gathered together and at the end was a very solemn looking Andy and then Rita, who couldn't stop crying.  
  
"What the hell..." he muttered to himself.  
  
He proceeded to make his way to where they were all standing and almost fell backwards when he saw a tombstone before him that read: John Clark Jr. -Born: March 1, 1974-Died: December 22, 2002  
  
What the- he stammered backwards in disbelief and screamed when he fell backwards into his grave, and falling and falling...  
  
Jr. woke up in a cold sweat and out of breath realizing that it was just a nightmare. He calmed down a bit and then realized he couldn't move, due to how much pain he was in.  
  
"Oh, god, please help me..."  
  
He then collapsed into total darkness once more. ** 


	7. Guess Who?

Everyone was busy at the fifteenth, doing their best to bring their fellow officer home safe and sound. So far they hadn't gotten real far, but that wasn't going to stop them. Andy paused for a moment and thought back to when they couldn't find Danny and eventually found him later on...Dead. He shook his head cleared his throat. He couldn't think like that. Not now. He wouldn't allow himself to think that way. He was going to find Jr. no matter how long it took. And that was a promise.  
  
Greg and Baldwin then walked in, everyone hoping that they would have a lead of some kind.  
  
Andy shot up from his desk like a cannon. "Got anything?"  
  
"Well, sort of," Baldwin replied. "We went to Kirsten's apartment, but it was clean."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, there was nothing in it. Not a single thing."  
  
Andy rolled his eyes. "Great."  
  
"We did however manage to pick up a visitor that might be able to help us out."  
  
"Hey, how's my favorite detectives doin'?"  
  
Andy groaned as he looked over and saw none other than Julian standing before them.  
  
"And how is he going to be able to help us?"  
  
"Because, I lived across from this lovely lady you like to call Kirsten and uh- wait a minute, I just need to make sure I don't get screwed. I get a check from crime stoppers right?"  
  
Andy felt like he was going to explode. He walked over to him, grabbed him and got in his face. "Look, Julian, I don't have time for your prickass games! You already helped bury one of my partners, so don't help by doing it a second time or I will kill you, you understand me?!"  
  
Julian just nodded as Andy let him go and glared at him. "Now what do you have?"  
  
"Well, word is is that this 'Kirsten' girl is actually named Anna. You see, I've talked with her and all that and she's mentioned to me about having a twin sister named Kirsten that lives in California. And at first I was like not sure if I should believe her or not, cause you know I hate it when some hot chick teases me about having a double and-"  
  
"Get to the point, Julian!" Andy snapped, not having any more patience left.  
  
"Right. Well, anyways, she proves me wrong and shows me a few pictures of them together and sure enough, she does. Not to mention the fact that I noticed your faithful sidekick happened to be in some of the pictures with the two of them. She said that he and her sis were like engaged or something in college but it didn't work out or something. But then, and here's the interesting part, she leaves to go answer a phone call, to which a newspaper clippin' just rolls out of a picture of some Jack guy, his brother, and Clark. Only, Clark has a big red 'X' on his face. So I read the article me being the curious one, and it talked about Clark being responsible for killing this one dude that was in that picture last year at a bank hold up. Call me crazy, but I think there's somethin' fishy goin' on here."  
  
"Wait a minute, I remember that. David Martin. Then he must be related to Jack," Andy stated.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinkin'", Julian agreed.  
  
"So that's why they took him. For revenge," Connie pointed out.  
  
"Exactly. Uh, Julian, do you have any idea as to where they might hang out a lot or something?"  
  
"What do I look like a walking info pad? No, they never told me."  
  
"Wait a minute! The bank!" Rita realized. "The bank where John shot David, there's a big abandoned warehouse by it. That could be were they are!"  
  
"Allright, I want everyone to respond over there, I'll call for backup," Rodriguez said. "Let's Move!!" ** 


	8. The Rescue

Jr. half opened his eyes, and didn't move. He felt some cold air from not having any shirt on, for the multiple beatings he had gotten had tore it to shreds, and there had been some rats chewing through other parts of his clothes as well. He looked around the room and realized that it was pointless of him to hope anymore. For he could barely feel his body and didn't even know what time or what day it was.  
  
One of the thugs then walked in, laughing. "Well, I've got some news for you. You know how we keep putting off you being killed? Well," he said as he loaded a gun "today's your lucky day. And right afterwards, I'm going to find your partner and girlfriend on the squad and kill them, too."  
  
He then laughed, and for the first time in days a bolt of energy flowed through Jr. as he angrily pushed him down, both of them falling to the ground.  
  
"How dare you threaten both of them..You bastard," he said in between shallow breaths.  
  
The guy just glared at him. "Well, looks like you're a strong one. But you messed with the wrong guy."  
  
He then shot him in the shoulder, making Jr. scream and go down in pain.  
  
"Say good-bye pretty boy," he said, pointing the gun towards his head. ** Everyone took their positions outside, ready for anything that might come their way.  
  
"Allright, let's move!!" Andy shouted.  
  
Everyone then spread throughout the building, hoping that they were in the right place. Because God forbid if they weren't, then they had just waisted even more time. Andy, Baldwin, and Greg suddenly ran into a door and stopped suddenly in front of it. Andy gave the one, two, three count on his fingers, nodded, and they kicked the door in, finding two thugs, Jack, and Anna all sitting around enjoying themselves.  
  
"Freeze, NYPD!!" Andy shouted.  
  
He managed to grab Jack while the other two with the help of a couple others that had grabbed the rest of them.  
  
Andy cuffed Jack and slammed him down hard on a table, resulting in a bloody nose. "Where's John?!"  
  
"Shit, man, I don't know!!"  
  
Andy slammed him again even harder. "Look, you have ten seconds to tell me where my partner is or you're going out the window, prick!! One... Five...Ten!!"  
  
He then grabbed him and took him over to the window, throwing him halfway out of it before he heard a scream.  
  
"Allright, allright! He's in the back room!"  
  
Andy handed him off to another officer. "Get this dick head out of here."  
  
He and Baldwin then kicked the door open to the back and found the guy just as he was about to shoot Jr.  
  
"Freeze, asshole!! Drop the gun or you're dead!!" Andy shouted.  
  
The guy didn't give up that easily though and still continued to point the gun at Jr.'s head. "Yeah, then I kill him."  
  
"You kill him, we kill you, now drop it before you have a hole in your chest!!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
He then started to put the gun down and quickly raised it again to shoot at Andy, but not before being stopped by Jr. Jr. quickly took his feet and made him trip, making the bullet hit the wall.  
  
Baldwin ran over and grabbed him, and roughly led him out of the room.  
  
Andy leaned down towards his partner who was weaker than he had ever seen before. "Jr.?"  
  
Jr. tried to move, but quickly laid down on the pavement in a heap of sweat, will very shallow breaths, one longer that the next. "Andy..I-"  
  
"Shhh... Don't try to talk, kid. Oh my god, did he shoot you before we got here?"  
  
Jr. swallowed and took in some breath. "It's not so...bad."  
  
"Right. Look, I'm calling you a bus. Fifteenth squad to central k."  
  
"Go ahead fifteenth squad."  
  
"I need to put a rush on a bus at 1612 avenue d in the big warehouse, second floor. I have an officer who's severely injured. Please, hurry."  
  
"Ten four, bus is on the way."  
  
"Just hold on, Junior," Andy said grabbing his hand. "You're going to be allright."  
  
"I...love you, Andy. Tell Rita I love her, too..."  
  
With that he passed out, making an unnoticed tear go down Andy's cheek. "I love you, too, kid. I love you, too." ** 


	9. The News

"Let him go!"  
  
"I'll blow his head off!"  
  
"Look, if he dies, you die, too. Nobody wants that to happen. Now drop it!"  
  
"They're gonna shoot me anyway."  
  
"Take it easy, man, there's a way out of this."  
  
"Drop it!"  
  
Jr. then swiftly escaped out of his grip and with three shots Andy brought him down, then ran over to an injured Jr.  
  
"You okay kid?"  
  
"Yeah. How's the girl?"  
  
"She's getting help. You did good..."  
  
Andy came back to the present thinking of that day when he first came to know Jr. and then not much longer later he became his partner. At first Andy didn't like the idea having just lost two right in a row, and with this kid being so young and never having experience with being a detective before. But despite Andy's bitter attitude, Jr. struck back telling him he could either have him as a partner or he could go somewhere else. And from that day on, Andy discovered him to be a tough and stubborn, yet fair person, which turned out to make him one of the best rookie detectives Andy had ever seen.  
  
He sighed as he waited impatiently in the waiting room, about to go crazy at any given moment. "I swear, if this hospital is runnin' for some kind of award for excellence then they sure aren't getting my vote. Hey, you!" he said, flagging down a nurse. "Is there any info yet on my partner?"  
  
"No sir, he still in surgery," she replied.  
  
"For a simple gunshot wound? Just what the hell kind of hospital are you people running here anyway? You kno-"  
  
"Andy! Can I talk to you for a second?" Connie said, running up to him and interrupting.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Connie glared at him. "Because I said so, THAT's why."  
  
Andy just nodded, cleared his throat and followed Connie as she mouthed, "I'm sorry" to the nurse behind them. They made their way into an empty room and Connie closed the door behind them, giving a deep sigh.  
  
"Look, I know that this whole thing has got you upset, but that's no reason to assault the staff here."  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do? Knit?" Andy replied, restlessly pacing the room.  
  
"No, for starters you can calm down and pray, because that's the best thing that we can do for John right now."  
  
"Pray? What's the use? I've prayed before and God's taken four people away from me that I cared about."  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry that happened to you, but what about John?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you found him just in the nick of time. If you had been a second later than John may not be alive right now. You saved his live. Now if God didn't care about you, why would this have happened?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Connie. Why did any of this have to happen? If I had stayed there that night a little bit longer, then none of this would have happened."  
  
"Andy, you don't know that!"  
  
"Yeah, well I do know that I couldn't even find him. If it hadn't of been for Rita, then he would be dead right now. Shows how sharp I am."  
  
"Andy look, what you need to focus on right now is that Jr. is okay. He's alive. And it doesn't matter how or why we found him. The point is that we found him. And that's what you should be focusing on. Look, you're a good cop and a good person, but no one expects you to know everything. You're not perfect, no one is. So instead of focusing on what could have been, focus on what is. And that is is that Jr. is alive. You still have your partner and your friend. Please, just be glad you found him and don't worry about the past. Because the past is what it is. The past."  
  
With that, Connie left the room quietly leaving Andy to ponder what she had said. She was right. He shouldn't worry about the past. He should just focus on Jr. and him getting well again. Because that truly would be a miracle of God. ** About an hour later, the doctor came out to Andy, Rita, Connie, Baldwin, Greg, gay John, and Rodriguez who were all waiting impatiently on news about Jr.  
  
"Doctor, how is he?" Rodriguez asked.  
  
"He's going to be fine. We got the bullet out fine, however we did run into another problem. You see, he was beaten so badly that he got three broken ribs and one of those managed to puncture his lung, which is why he was breathing so shallow. But luckily we got that taken care of. And from lack of nourishment and the temperature of the room, he got a small case of hypothermia. His temperature is at 103.1 degrees right now, but it should go down within a couple of days. So with proper rest he should be back on duty within a month or more, depending on how fast he heals."  
  
Rodriguez nodded and shook the doctor's hand. "Thanks a lot, doc for all your help."  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
"Uh, can I see him, doctor?" Rita asked, wiping her eyes from previous shed tears.  
  
"Well, he may not be awake-"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Sure. But only for a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She then followed him to his room and she was taken aback for a slight second on how he looked. He had multiple cuts and bruises on him, as well as a sling on his right arm, a bandage on his head, and an oxygen tube on his nose. She slowly walked over to him, gently sitting down beside him, and taking his hand into hers.  
  
"I can't believe what they did to you. Or why. But none of that matters now because you're here with me." She took a moment and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Alive. You know, when I first got married to my creep of a husband, I thought that he was going to be my true love forever. But the truth is, neither one of us knew what real love was. And then when he sat there and hassled me, you were always there for me, you were the only one that ever believed in me. And you've stuck by my side ever since then. And I don't know how you feel, but I... I love you, John Clark Jr. And I believe our love is strong, because God helped me find you. That just proves how destined we are to be together."  
  
She then nuzzled against his hand, crying tears of joy and sadness, soon hearing a voice that filled her with warmth and caring.  
  
"I love you, too, Rita..."  
  
She looked over and saw Jr. starring at her with love in his eyes. He was weak, but with the love that was so strong between them, she noticed right away.  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
Jr. weakly smiled. "Would I lie to a hot chick like you?"  
  
Rita laughed, loving that he had a sense of humor even when he was down. "No, I guess not."  
  
"It's so great having such a beautiful sight to wake up to, rather than a gray, cold room."  
  
"Oh, John, I'm so sorry that this happened to you!"  
  
"Hey, I'll manage. It takes a lot more than that to bring me down. And right now, I don't even care about what happened. I just want to focus on the present. Which right now is looking very good. So how about it, will you marry me?"  
  
Rita looked a bit taken aback. "What?!"  
  
"Well, I figure most couples tell each other they love one another, and then it takes them forever to get engaged and then it even takes them longer to get married. So I figure, that we should just get engaged now, then by the time it would take most people to get engaged, we'll be getting married and we won't have waisted any time with each other."  
  
"Wait, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Look, sweetheart, with what just happened to me, I learned that you have to live life as if everyday was your last. And I couldn't find a better person to spend every one of those days with. So... Will you be my bride? I uh, would get down on one knee and everything, but I'm kind of held up at the moment."  
  
Rita smiled. "Yeah, I see that. And... Yes, I will marry you, John."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Jr. smiled, and gently pulled Rita into a kiss, which he thought he would never be able to do again.  
  
"Well, as soon as I'm well enough, we're going to start planning."  
  
Rita nodded. "You're sure it's not too soon?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you had a traumatic experience and sometimes people are so glad to come out of them, that they say or do something, then as soon as they're well again, they don't want to go through with it. And I can't take having my heart broken again, John, I can't..."  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Honey, trust me. I'm not going to take it back. I love you more than anything. I want you to be my wife. Please, trust me. I won't hurt you. Not in a million years. Allright?"  
  
Rita grinned. "I know. I'm sorry. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They then kissed each other for a few seconds and parted with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Well, I'd better go. The doctor said I could only be in here a few minutes," Rita stated.  
  
"Has it been that long already?"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately it has."  
  
"Okay. Well, although he may not be quite as gorgeous or sexy as you, could you send in Andy for me?"  
  
"Sure thing, fiancée'."  
  
Jr. smiled. "Thank you. You're the best."  
  
"I know."  
  
She got up to leave, leaning over and giving him one last kiss then slowly walked out of the room, thinking of and looking forward to being Mrs. John Clark Jr. ** 


	10. A New and Revived Attitude

After Rita delivered the message, Andy made his way to Jr's room, not sure what to say. It's not that he wasn't real good with words, he just wasn't sure what words to say at this particular moment. He took a breath, and slowly walked into his room and memories of all the people he had lost in the past flooded him... Him holding his lifeless, bloody son in his arms, him crying and kissing his partner Bobby Simon good-bye before he slipped away, him holding his wife with blood all around her as she tells him to take care of Theo for her, and him having to see his last partner Danny, dead after they found him...  
  
And now, having to see his fourth partner lying in a hospital bed after almost being killed.  
  
"Why? Oh god, why?"  
  
Jr. opened his eyes and looked over at Andy, who looked like he was going to break at any second, something he never thought he'd see out of Andy Sipowitz. "Andy, are you okay?"  
  
Andy stood there in a daze for a few moments. "Huh?"  
  
"Andy, what's wrong?"  
  
Andy cleared his throat and quietly walked over to Jr.'s bed. "Nothin', I was just thinking about some stuff."  
  
"Really? Such as...?"  
  
"Just uh... You know, about everyone I've lost over the past few years. Just seeing you in-"  
  
"-In here kind of freaked you out?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess, I just didn't want the death toll to rise and look like the biggest loser ever. I mean, that would have been three partners. I would have been surprised if anyone wanted to be my partner again."  
  
For a moment both didn't say anything, both men just thinking their own thoughts. Jr. then slightly smiled at Andy and Andy shrugged.  
  
"And not only would it be bad to have that many partners gone, I... Well, it's just that no matter how many partners I have, I learned to like each one of them as if they were a member of my family. And you would be like a second son to me. You know, or somethin' to that effect, anyway."  
  
Jr. smiled and nodded. "Thanks.. Pops."  
  
Andy shook his head. "You know, why is it you have to constantly be annoying like that?"  
  
"Isn't that how sons are supposed to act to their old fathers?"  
  
"Old? Are you calling me old?"  
  
"Na. Just... More experienced."  
  
"You know... Ah, just shut up already."  
  
They both smiled and gave each other a hug, both of them finally able to breath a sigh of relief after a few long suspenseful days.  
  
"Well, I'd better go. I gotta get home to Theo and the baby. We just hired a new babysitter. Who at the time seemed okay because our minds were on other things, but now that I think about it, seems like she doesn't really know anything about kids."  
  
Jr. laughed. "Well, don't worry, I'm sure Theo kept her on her toes."  
  
"Puh. Yeah, no kiddin'. Well, I'll see ya later."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Andy made his way to the door and suddenly turned around. "You look like hell you know."  
  
Jr. grinned. "Thanks. You, too." ** "Freeze, NYPD!!"  
  
It was now two months later and Jr. was fully recovered and back on active duty. The thugs that kidnapped Jr. stood trial and got ten to fifteen years without parole. He had also talked to Rita and they had decided to get married next year in December and have a Christmas wedding, something Rita had always dreamed of.  
  
And now here he was, doing the same old thing, but with a new and revived attitude.  
  
"Going somewhere?" he said, grabbing a suspect and slamming him down on a car.  
  
"Man, I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Sure, of course we believe you. Because everyone tells the truth, right?"  
  
"But I swear, I-"  
  
"Shut up!" Jr. said, dragging him to the car.  
  
"Boy am I glad to have you back," Andy said.  
  
Jr. smiled and nodded. "That makes two of us." **  
  
Note: Well, hoped you liked it! And a special thanks goes out to ShadyLady and movie-mania for their interest and loyalty to this fic. I couldn't have done it without you, guys. Thanks a bunch!:-) 


End file.
